


A Dangerous Misunderstanding

by R_rated26



Series: Various Sex Scenes (One shots) [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Control, Control Issues, Dubious Consent, F/M, Misunderstandings, POV Female Character, Passion, Quickies, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_rated26/pseuds/R_rated26
Summary: Dean is in an exceptionally good mood this morning, but they're running late. Just as they're about to get ready and leave, Dean persuades his female companion to a quickie on the table. But before they get going, he handles her so roughly he hurts her and she changes her mind, but she doesn't succeed in getting the message clearly out to Dean.Get the whole scenario first from the female character's point of view and then from Dean's point of view.





	1. Chapter 1

I felt a hand on my shoulder, tugging me lightly. As I pulled the blanket over my head, I uttered a tired, resigned sound. 

“Rise and shine,” Dean spoke in a light voice, but still with an annoyed hint.

At that sound, I sat up immediately. What the fuck? Okay, one: it was extremely rare that Dean was up and awake before me. Two: I had never heard him so high-spirited so early in the morning. I eyed him suspiciously. Why? 

He couldn’t help but chuckle at me. I figured the look on my face was priceless along with the messy morning hair, and eyeliner smeared on my cheek. I rubbed my eyes in the blanket and let a hand run through my hair while I was still wondering why his mood was so good. In fear of pissing him off or something like that, I didn’t really dare to ask any questions besides, “What time is it?” before I swung my legs out of bed, and started to look for some clean clothes. 

“9:30.” He had sat down at the table with the laptop in front of him and started to eat, so he had been up long enough to get ready and get breakfast. 

“Seriously? Why didn’t you wake me? Didn’t my phone ring at nine?” I was thrown off balance, I couldn’t believe I hadn’t heard it go off, and now we were going to be late. Annoyance sneaked in on me, but when I looked at him, I realized I didn’t have to go find breakfast. 

“Yeah, but you looked like you could use a half hour more.” He just stated. 

It was, I don’t know, the only word that came to my mind was ‘neutral.’ He wasn’t angry, but he wasn’t cheerful. Well, neutral was better than angry, I had just gotten used to him being angrier at the beginning of the day. It was odd, but I decided not to think more about it, I wouldn’t figure anything out anyway, so I just appreciated the air from the anger. 

I put on my black jeans and dark green top before heading for the bathroom to brush my teeth, get a hold of my morning hair and makeup, and take my birth control.

When I came back into the room and sat down at the table Dean was already done with his breakfast. I poured my portion from the new Fruit ’n Fibre cereal and milk on top. Afterward, I put the aloe vera lotion on my bruises. 

I finished rubbing in the lotion and got up to find my gun and my badge, Dean was making the bed behind me. While I stood at the end of the table and packed away the laptop and our breakfast, I heard Dean walking towards me. His hands slipped in between my arms and my sides, traced up my stomach and settled at my breasts, and I felt his body pressing against mine, and he placed a kiss on my neck. 

“What are you doing?” I asked him, maybe too harsh. 

“Feeling you up.” I felt him smile against my skin in between his kisses. 

“Dean, we don’t have time, we should get going.” I tried to remove his hands from my body, but he just tightened his grip and held me closer to him. 

“Just a quickie.” He whispered in my left ear before he continued to kiss me around it and firmly massaged my breasts. 

I began to writhe under his touch. “A quickie?” That actually sounded tempting, and his mood was so good this morning, who were I to ruin that? A smile spread on my lips, and my head heeled towards his touch. 

“A quickie on the table.” He whispered seductively to me while he nipped on my earlobe and rubbed against me. 

“Okay.” I exhaled, his continuously kissing on my neck and around my ear gave me goosebumps, and the now well-known electricity ran down my spine. My hands hadn’t left his since they tried to remove them, they followed his lead around my body, running in circles over my breasts, my stomach, but now they were heading for my jeans. He undid the button and the zipper before I took over and pulled them down. I heard his own zipper come undone. He grabbed my waist and pressed his body against mine, making me take a step forward so my hips bumped into the table and I sought support with my hands on the table top. His hands ran in circles over the front of my body, then he leaned his upper body against my back to make me bent over. 

When I was at about a 45-degree angle at the table, I felt his right hand leave the front of my body, trace up my spine, up to my neck. He grabbed me hard by my neck and smacked me down on the table. 

“Ouch!” I exclaimed. My cheekbone hurt insanely from the impact with the hard surface. My hands were flat on the table when I tried to push up against his grip on my neck, but I couldn’t move him, and he kept holding me down. I felt him guide himself into me, but I wasn’t wet at all, the foreplay had been too short. 

No, no, no, no, no! 

He slowly forced himself inside me. 

“Ah, it hurts!” I whined out between my teeth that were clenched together. Again, I tried to get up from the table, but the more I struggled, the more he tightened his grip, pressing me against the table. He was so big, it felt like he filled too much, stretched me more than possible and I think I felt the skin crack a bit upwards. 

“I know.” He just told me off while he started to move in and out of me, slow at first. 

Didn’t he care that he was hurting me? I cried out, not in pleasure, but in pain every time he forced his way into me. I tried to say ‘no,’ but it didn’t come out right. It sounded more like a strained groan. My jaw was left in an uncomfortable angle at the table because of the force he used to hold me down, making it difficult to even get the words out. 

I fought against his grip on me, but he had me pinned to the table, my efforts were useless. Couldn’t he see that he was hurting me? When I tried to say ‘don’t’ he gave me a harder trust and increased his rhythm that made my voice break and cry out in pain instead before I even finished the word. It stung so much every time he forced into me. Though my cries of pain came out more as distorted sobs. I felt the tears gathering in the corner of my eyes, but I squeezed them shut to prevent them from leaving my eyes. I was not gonna cry! 

My nails dug so hard into the table top to cope with the pain that I broke the nails on my index and middle finger on my right hand. He was now thrusting hard, relentless and unsparingly into me. 

“Dean…” I finally intelligible got out through my teeth. It was meant as a plea. A plea for him to stop, but he only answered with a satisfied grunt and his fingers dug farther into the skin on my hip and applied even more pressure on my neck. Every thrust into me made my already hurting cheekbone rasp against the table top, the pain spread down to my jaw and up my temple. 

Stop, please stop, I wanted to say, but I couldn’t get it out through my clenched teeth. I wanted to protest, but suddenly I felt an overwhelming shame. I just wanted to hide myself away. It felt so irrational to me, but nevertheless, I felt it. Deeply. It made me fall into myself, squeezing my eyes tighter together and clench my teeth harder instead of protesting. 

“Stop…” I whispered, but it drowned in my higher whines and cries along with my sharp intake of breaths and short outbursts. He was grunting louder and louder the harder and faster he forced inside me. 

“Plea–” I groaned midsentence, and a sob escaped me, but the tears didn’t leave my eyes. “Stop…” But it was too weak, I could barely hear it myself. And it reminded more of a hiss than a word. Please be done soon! It hurts so much! It felt like sandpaper. 

His grip was bruising on my neck, it ached for every time my hips slammed against the table from his rhythm. This wasn’t as good as it sounded, he could at least have used some spit when we didn’t have time for foreplay. 

Finally, he gave me two hard thrusts with a couple of seconds in between and groaned out as he came inside me. His grip on my neck loosened, but I didn’t move. I felt… used. So used and ashamed. It was an unpleasant feeling, and I didn’t know what to do with it. I had never felt like this before. I had never let anyone… use me like that before. I felt unable to act, numb. 

He pulled out of me, and his hands slipped in between the table and me and dragged me up into a standing position. As he turned me around, he kissed me, caringly, gently. But I didn’t really return the kiss, my lips were motionless against his. When he felt my passivity he just kept his lips still too, but they never left mine. 

I just wanted to hide myself away. Get away from him. 

He pulled up my panties and then my jeans, zipped, and buttoned them before I felt him do the same with his own jeans. It was a caring gesture. When he broke the kiss and looked at me, I avoided his eyes. He wrapped his arms around me, held me tightly to his chest, and kissed my forehead. I felt the tears again in the corner of my eyes, but I blinked them away. It would just make it so much worse if I started to cry. 

“You make me feel better.” He whispered into my hair. “I need you.” The earnestness in his words sparked something in me. As he continued to hold me and slowly rocked me from side to side my ability to act slowly came back to me, and the numb feeling subsided gradually. I sighed loudly, but the lump in my throat wasn’t gone.

He pulled away, but still had his arms around me. His hand laid under my chin and gently pulled it up to make me meet his gaze. I timidly and unwillingly met his eyes. I didn’t know what I had expected to see, but I instantly felt a warmth slowly, very slowly spread in my body, his eyes were bright green, looking so caring, almost affectionately at me with a smile lighting his face. It even reached his eyes. I felt like he could look right through me. 

His hand moved up and gently stroked my cheek, somehow I knew it hadn’t been his intention to harm me, this was just his way of playing this game, or it had become at least. Or was it just what I wanted to believe? Deep down it scared me, though I would never admit it, but the fear settled deep inside of me as I realized I had no idea what he was capable of. I thought I did, I had known him for so long. But I was wrong. 

He kissed my forehead, then the tip of my nose and at last a soft kiss on my lips. This time, my lips weren’t completely immobile. 

“Let’s get going, beautiful.” He said and gave me a light smack on the ass. I felt better, even though it hurt when I walked over to put on my scarf, jacket, and boots.


	2. His side of things

I glanced at the clock. 9:30. I should probably wake her now. She sighed, and pulled the blanket over her head when I mildly shook her shoulder. God, she was cute. “Rise and shine,” I said. 

She sat up immediately and looked disoriented at me. I actually chuckled at her. Rise she could, but shine? Her hair was one big mess, and as usual, her makeup was smudged after she had slept. But she was still beautiful. 

“What time is it?” She mumbled before she sat at the edge of the bed. 

“9:30,” I told her before I walked back to the laptop to see if there was anything in the news. On the way, I grabbed a bowl, poured breakfast, and started to eat. I didn’t really care so much about what I got to eat in the morning. And this one was the cheapest. Some fruit-thingy, it tasted fine. 

“Seriously? Why didn’t you wake me? Didn’t my phone ring at nine?” She sounded annoyed. 

“Yeah, but you looked like you could use a half hour more.” 

She didn’t reply on that, she just got dressed and went to the bathroom while I still checked the news. I hadn’t found anything supernatural-related yet when she came back and sat down at the table and poured breakfast. 

While I kept my eyes on the screen to look for possible park headquarters the same sweet smell from yesterday hit my nose, and I looked over the top of the laptop. She was rubbing in that aloe vera lotion on her neck. The guilt demon started poking me again. Oh, no. If it first broke through the light feeling, the freeness she gave me, then the other demons were too soon to follow and take their hold on me. 

No, please don’t. Not already. It was like it became harder to breathe with this imminent threat hanging over my head. I saw she put the lotion back and headed for her gun. We should go soon. I got up to make the bed. When I was done and turned around, she was standing at the table cleaning up. 

I wanted her. Now. Quick, hard, and dirty. Just a quickie before we had to go. The suppressed lust from yesterday immediately resurfaced and started mixing with the lust that was already firing through me. I walked over to her, and put my hands around her. Let them run from her stomach and up to grab her breasts, pushing myself close to her and placed a kiss on her neck. 

“What are you doing?” She asked, she sounded suspicious, I think it was. 

“Feeling you up,” I told her, though it was obvious, and continued to kiss her soft skin. I just needed to persuade her, I think she was still annoyed that I hadn’t woken her at 9. 

“Dean, we don’t have time, we should get going.” Her hands tried to remove mine, but I just held on to her. 

I wanted her so badly. The need for me inside her was hard to contain. “Just a quickie.” I lured in her ear, while still kissing her, caressing her breasts. Oh, God. Say yes. I just wanted to rip her around. Her body started to twist and move under my hands. I almost got her. 

“A quickie?” She asked. I could hear in her voice that I got her now. 

“A quickie on the table,” I whispered to her and made it sound as inviting as I could. 

“Okay.” She exhaled. 

The need for her rushed red hot through me, I was already hard. I let my hands run over her body. She still had her hands on top of mine. I moved down to her jeans and opened them. She put her thumbs under the waistband and started to pull them down. So eager. I removed my hands from her to open and pull down my own jeans. Then I pressed her forward with my body until her hips hit the table and pressed my upper body against her back to make her bent over. 

A part of me wanted to be gentle with her, but the other part still wanted her quick, hard, and dirty. As the lust pulsated through my veins, unleashing the beast inside me, the part that wanted her hard won. I let go, and let the animalistic lust take over. My hand found her neck and brought her down to the table. 

“Ouch!” She exclaimed and moved under me. 

Oh, that sight. I wanted her now. I guided myself into her, she was so tight it almost hurt. 

“Ah, it hurts!” She whined and moved again. 

“I know,” I told her, it almost hurt me too. But God, it felt good. Her tightness and warmth… I started to thrust into her, and she cried out. Just taking her like this really hit my kinks. There was something raw and needy over it. Again, she groaned and twisted. Yes, moan for me. The lust pounded through me and just took over. 

At some point, I thought I hurt her, but she didn’t stop me. She just writhed and cried out under me. I heard her nails scrape over the table. “Dean…” 

Oh yes, say my name. With a grunt, I grabbed her harder, closed my eyes, and leaned my head back. The friction inside her was almost too much, it almost hurt, but I kept going. I heard her hips hit the table and the table hitting the wall with every thrust. Suddenly she groaned loudly, followed by a whimper. 

Oh, that sound. I’m gonna come so hard and deep inside you. I was now thrusting even harder into her until it was close to unbearable. My breathing came out rapidly through my teeth until I finally gave her two hard trusts where I came and released inside her with a groan. After I loosened my grip and pulled out of her, she just continued to lie there with closed eyes. I wanted to kiss her, she was so wonderful. She scared it all away. My arms wrapped around her and pulled her up in an upright position. I turned her around and pressed my lips against hers. It was tender, the need to take her harshly had been satisfied, and now I just wanted to enjoy her soft lips. Her lips didn’t follow my rhythm, so I just held them still and pressed mine against hers. I started to pull up her panties and jeans when she didn’t do it herself. When I was done with her jeans, I proceeded to my own. 

Oh, I could kiss her like this forever. Just our lips connected and never leaving each other. Taking her this way kept the demons in chess. It was just what I needed. She made it all better. 

I removed my lips from hers, pulled her into my embrace, and held her close. What had I done to deserve her? I kissed her forehead. “You make me feel better,” I whispered. “I need you,” I added. I need you so much. I kept my nose in her hair and inhaled her sweet smell, while I slowly rocked us back and forth. I felt like never letting her go. 

She let out a big sigh, I loosened my grip and pulled her chin up to look at me. Her green eyes were staring so intently into mine. I was so glad I had her. What would I do without her? I could look at her all day and appreciate her. She was so beautiful, but we had to get going. I kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose and her lips a couple of seconds longer. I noticed her cheek was slightly red. Maybe I pushed her too hard. My thumb stroked her soft cheek. Sometimes it was hard to determine my strength when I was gone in the lust, buried myself in her. Like when I had bitten her lip so hard it bled. It wasn’t my intention to make it bleed, but it just happened. 

I turned her towards the door and gave her a smack on her plump ass. “Let’s get going, beautiful.” We couldn’t stand around here all day, though I wouldn’t mind it if we did. 

I saw her check her cheek in the mirror on the sun visor when we got in the car. Or it was actually her cheekbone. Well, luckily it was only red.

 

As the day passed, I started to feel guiltier as the redness on her cheekbone slowly transformed into a bruise instead. It became more prominent as the time passed by. It had felt good right when I did it, but maybe I went overboard. I can see that now. When I look back, she might have cried out more high pitched. I was sure she had writhed with lust, but could I trust myself and my judgment when I was so lost in my lust and need for her that it felt more like animalistic instincts took over and left me out of control? 

She also rubs and cracks her neck constantly, maybe I actually grabbed her too hard. But I hadn’t really been aware of how hard I grabbed her at the time. It didn’t felt so hard. Not hard enough to cause this. It was just like I couldn’t feel how hard I grabbed her when I was away in my lust, intertwined with her. So no, I guess I couldn’t trust myself. But if I was hurting her, really hurting her, she would’ve stopped me, right? She didn’t. She didn’t say stop or no to me. She said ouch, but that have happened several times before. So that didn’t provide any leads. 

I hope she knows I can’t pull away from her myself. But now when I think about it… or was I imagining it? I thought I heard her say something like ‘please.’ Please, what? If she could say please, she could say stop. 

But the guilt kept nagging me. I didn’t know if she had noticed the redness had turned into a bruise yet. I didn’t like the look of it. It was different from the marks on her neck, and she hid them with the scarf. Her jeans hid the mark on her thigh. Though that dark blue color started to fuel the demon of guilt too.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna see how she copes in the aftermath and how they work their way through it, read the original story [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9276518/chapters/21022607)  
> Genre is erotic fantasy and I promise you dirty sex from chapter 1 ;)


End file.
